


At Night

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Night, Nightmares, Sweetness, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: A glimpse into Alec's mind when no one's watching him. It's always the quiet people who have the loudest imaginations.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	At Night

In the darkness of his bedroom, Alec dreams. His mind is universes away, to a world where he’s not a Shadowhunter, and neither is anyone he knows.    
  
He is, instead, the heir of a very wealthy and famous family, and his parents make up for their long absences with lavish gifts and opportunities for him and his siblings.    
  
And Jace… Jace is a temptation in any possible world.   
  
He is the son of close family friends, so stylish and gorgeous in his white Jaguar, dropping by at the crib to pick Alec up and go to the beach.    
  
Jace doesn’t need to work, but his beauty plus family connections made him the hottest model of the hour, and Alec tips a small bottle of whisky into his coffee as he takes the latest issue of L’Uomo Vogue and goes to his room to _read_ it in peace.    
  
There’s a twenty page spread starring Jace. Jace in naughty boys’ underwear, Jace with soft white prop angel wings, Jace splayed across a field of CGI clouds, wearing nothing but highlighter and some rings, Jace in a small pair of lace panties that do a poor job of containing him… here the fantasy fades to a blur because Alec is too nervous to picture Jace’s cock, feeling as though this is too presumptuous of his dream self.    
  
But while he dreams, he can let himself live out some fantasies.    
  
He can pull Jace to him and kiss him slowly, until his lips are red and glistening; he can touch Jace and listen to the absolutely addictive sounds his hands can draw from him. He can mark him all over with sharp and hard bites, and Jace laughs, quivering beneath him and soaking a wet spot in the lace of those panties.    
  
Alec allows himself to dream of how the world would have to be, so that Jace and him can be together without anyone hating them for it or wanting to hurt them for it. Scenario after scenario, detail after detail, one thing is constant and supremely satisfying: Jace is always there by his side and chooses him over anything else in the world.    
  
He could reach into his pajama trousers and rub himself to a hurried completion, but he feels like too much of a pervert. For thinking of Jace in that way, for wanting to be with him and wanting Jace to be his and only his. For daydreaming about not being a Shadowhunter at all and never having to worry about killing and war.    


Alec feels even worse when, from the room next door, he can feel Jace’s distress, fear and loneliness. Jace is having nightmares again and Alec’s horny thoughts are discarded in a moment. He slips into his fuzzy slippers, grabbing the blanket he keeps at the foot of the bed and padding over to the room next door.    
  
It should have ceased once they stopped being boys and became men. But it didn’t and neither one of them is objecting.    
  
The door is open, as usual, but no one else came. Everyone accepts Jace’s nightly screams as a given at the Institute, as normal to them as the rooster’s crow. Except for Alec, who walks over to Jace’s bed and wakes him up gently, but only enough so he can wrap the blanket around the two of them before he leans back into the wall of pillows and waits for Jace to settle, his forehead tucked in the L of Alec’s neck and shoulder.    
  
Alec is woken up by a single sunbeam, coming in through a stained glass panel in Jace’s room. He refuses to react, at least for now, taking in the pleasant warmth of Jace curled up into his side, the small trail of drool on his collarbone and the scent of his parabatai’s hair so close for him to bury his nose in. Jace always smells like citrus, sweets and smoke, and it doesn’t come from any distinct product Jace might use, but to Alec he is the most delicious-smelling treat. 

He almost stirs, but before he can do that and let Jace know he is awake, he feels lips on the corner of his, shy at first, then more full on.    
  
When Jace’s lips mouth the words “I love you” into his deflect rune, Alec’s composure shatters and he betrays himself with a sleepy moan.    
  
Alec opens his eyes slowly and there’s Jace, looking impatient, and that sunbeam is tickling Alec’s nose now. But it doesn’t matter, because this is the day Jace decided to make his dreams come true. 

  
(End)


End file.
